sonicfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Sonic the Hedgehog (16-бит)
23 июня 1991 26 июля 1991 Game Boy Advance: 14 ноября 2006 Virtual Console: 2 декабря 2006 19 декабря 2006 Xbox Live Arcade: 11 июля 2011 iOS: 18 декабря 2007 (на iPod) 21 мая 2009 (iPhone/iPod touch) 15 мая 2013 (ремейк-переиздание) Android: 11 января 2011 16 мая 2013 (ремейк-переиздание) PlayStation Network: 25 марта 2011 3DSWare: 15 мая 2013 5 декабря 2013 Steam: 26 октября 2010 |Жанр = Платформер |Формы выпуска = 16-мегабитовый картридж, цифровая дистрибуция |Платформы = Mega Drive/Genesis, Wii (как часть Virtual Console), Game Boy Advance, Xbox 360 (как часть Xbox Live Arcade), J2ME, iPhone, iPod, PlayStation 3 (как часть PlayStation Network), Microsoft Windows (как часть Steam), BlackBerry, Android, Nintendo 3DS (как часть Nintendo Shop) | Сокращение = StH }}Sonic the Hedgehog — первая игра из серии Sonic the Hedgehog, разработанная Sonic Team и изданная SEGA. История разработки В апреле 1990 сотрудники компании SEGA приняли решение разработать игру, которая могла бы продаться тиражом более миллиона копий, и конкурировать с игрой компании Nintendo — Super Mario, а также создать персонажа, который мог бы заменить Алекса Кидда в качестве талисмана компании. Было представлено несколько персонажей подразделением AM8. Например: Броненосец, собака породы бульдог, злобный двойник Теодора Рузвельта в пижаме (вскоре ставшим прообразом Доктора Эггмана), и кролик. В конце концов в качестве талисмана был выбран синий ёж, с кодовым названием «Mr. Needlemouse», созданный Наото Осимой, вскоре названный Соником. Персонаж оказался смесью кота Феликса и Микки Мауса, он носил ботинки, которые были взяты с похожих ботинок Майкла Джексона с обложки одного из его альбомов. Задумывалось дать герою цель в виде девушки Мадонны и сделать его важным лицом в его рок-группе, но это показалось большинству разработчиков больно взрослым для детишек, на которых игра и рассчитывалась. Дизайнеры, тем временем, возжелали сделать реалистичные локации. Сами локации создавали очень долго. К примеру, Green Hill Zone создавали шесть месяцев. Сама локация была вдохновлена ландшафтами Калифорнии. В специальных этапах была впервые на Mega Drive использована технология вращения. Разработчики каждый день трудились над игрой вплоть до выхода и вскоре демо-версия игры смогла посетить выставки Tokyo Toy Show и Electronic Show. Так же игру тестировало восемь человек и в большинстве своём они жаловались на то, что у них кружилась голова, из-за быстрой скорости игры. В американском отделении SEGA к проекту игры отнеслись скептично и не хотели выпускать по причине малой распространённости в Америке ежей, из-за чего продюсеры считали, что персонаж не выйдет достаточно колоритным и запоминающимся. Они продолжали отказываться до тех пор, пока прошлый директор не вернулся на свой пост и решил, что стоит дальше продолжать готовить игру к американскому выпуску. История из мануалов Европейский/Американский сюжет= Crush Dr. Robotnik! Dr. Ivo Robotnik, the mad scientist, is snatching innocent animals and turning them into evil robots! Only one tough dude can put an end to the demented scientist’s fiendish scheme. It’s Sonic, the real cool hedgehog with the spiked haircut and power sneakers that give him super speed. Help Sonic fight hordes of metal maniacs and do the loop with the Super Sonic Spin Attack. Speed down twisting tunnels and swing over dangerous booby traps. Leap across lava pits and dodge burning rocks. Then splash through the chilling waters in an underground cavern. And if you’re lucky, you can warp to the secret zone where you spin around in a floating maze! Your greatest challenge lurks in a secret lab where you come face to face with Dr. Robotnik himself! Spin through space, loop 'til you’re dizzy, save the animals and become the super hero. Be Sonic! Be atomic! |-| Русский перевод американского/европейского сюжета= Сокрушите доктора Роботника! Доктор Иво Роботник, безумный ученый, схватил невинных животных и превращает их в злых роботов! Только один крепкий парень сможет положить конец дьявольскому замыслу безумного ученого. И это Соник, по-настоящему крутой ёжик с острыми иголками и сверхбыстрыми кроссовками, которые дают ему супер-скорость. Помогите Сонику сразиться с полчищами металлических маньяков и сделайте петлю с помощью Super Sonic Spin Attack. Ускоряйтесь по извилистым туннелям и перепрыгивайте через опасные мины-ловушки. Перепрыгивайте через ямы с лавой и уворачивайтесь от горящих камней. Затем нырните в ледяную воду в подземной пещере. И если вам повезет, вы можете перейти в секретную зону, где вы крутитесь во вращающемся лабиринте! Ваша самая большая проблема скрывается в секретной лаборатории, где вы сталкиваетесь лицом к лицу с самим доктором Роботником! Вращайся в космосе, кружись, пока у тебя не закружится голова, спаси животных и стань супергероем. Будь Соником! Будь атомным! |-| Японский сюжет= (Translation by Windii. Translator’s Note: In this translation, the sentences have been left as grammatically intact as possible in order to more accurately convey the exact wording of the original text. This method, however, results in an unusual sentence structure and flow.) The evil scientist Doctor Eggman has begun hatching another evil plan. «Sonic… blast that annoying, impertinent hedgehog. My great plans are always spoiled thanks to him. This time, I’ll pinch and crush him with the power of my science! Heheheh…» This is South Island, a treasure trove of jewels and historic relics. And it is also said that this is the island where the illusionary «Chaos Emeralds» lay dormant. Chaos Emeralds are a super substance that gives energy to all living things. Furthermore, they can also be used as nuclear weapons or high energy laser weapons by science and technology. However, no one knows how to obtain them. That is because South Island is an island that moves around and the Chaos Emeralds exist within the distortions created by the island. One day, crisis visited upon the island. Doctor Eggman and his gang got down on the island. «Hmph… I will obtain the Chaos Emeralds, even if I have to dig up this entire island for them.» Doctor Eggman built a huge fortress in the corner of the island and started development. «That blasted Eggman. He still won’t learn his lesson!?» Sonic came running after hearing rumors. Doctor Eggman’s trouble-making is nothing new. Up until now, Sonic dealt with him every time. It appears that Doctor Eggman thinks of Sonic as his arch-nemesis, but he was never any match for Sonic. But this time, oh my… Something is amiss. «Behold, Sonic! This time, everything will be different! I turned the island’s animals into robots.» «You… you guys!» «All of them will do as I say. In other words, this whole island is your enemy. Hahahahaha… cough, cough… This time, the world shall be mine~» This is terrible! Go, Sonic the Hedgehog! Everyone is waiting for your help. |-| Русский перевод японского сюжета= (Перевод Windii. Примечание переводчика: в этом переводе предложения оставлены как можно более грамматически неповрежденными, чтобы более точно передать точную формулировку исходного текста. Однако этот метод приводит к необычной структуре и потоку предложений.) Злой ученый Доктор Эггман начал создавать еще один злой план. «Соник… Взорвать этого надоедливого, дерзкого ежа. Мои великие планы всегда испорчены благодаря ему. На этот раз я задавлю и сокрушу его силой моих знаний! Хехехех …» Это Южный остров, сокровищница драгоценных камней и исторических реликвий. И также сказано, что это остров, на котором иллюзорные «Изумруды Хаоса» лежали в состоянии покоя. Изумруды Хаоса — это супер материя, которая дает энергию всем живым существам. Кроме того, они также могут быть использованы в качестве ядерного оружия или высокоэнергетического лазерного оружия наукой и техникой. Однако никто не знает, как их получить. Это потому, что Южный остров — это остров, который движется, а Изумруды Хаоса существуют в пределах искажений, созданных островом. Однажды кризис обрушился на остров. Доктор Эггман и его армия спустились на остров. «Хммм … Я достану Изумруды Хаоса, даже если мне придется выкопать весь этот остров для их нахождения». Доктор Эггман построил огромную крепость в углу острова и начал развитие. «Это проклятый Эггман. Он все еще не выучит свой урок !?» Прибежал Соник, услышав слухи. В работе доктора Эггмана нет ничего нового. До сих пор Соник имел с ним дело каждый раз. Похоже, что доктор Эггман считает Соника своим заклятым врагом, но он и в подмётки не годился Сонику. Но на этот раз, о боже … Что-то не так. «Вот, Соник! На этот раз все будет иначе! Я превратил животных острова в роботов». «Вы … вы, ребята!» «Все они будут делать, как я говорю. Другими словами, весь этот остров — ваш враг. Хахахахаха … *кашель*, *кашель*… На этот раз мир будет моим ~» Это ужасно! Иди, Соник Ёжик! Все ждут твоей помощи. Сюжет Злобный гений, по имени доктор Эггман останавливается на Южном острове, построив Scrap Brain Zone, чтобы найти шесть могущественных артефактов — Изумруды Хаоса, для их изучения и последующего использования в захвате мира. К счастью, на острове оказывается ёж Соник, который решает в очередной раз победить Эггмана, который удивляет ежа тем фактом, что док роботизировал всех его друзей на острове. Теперь Сонику придётся пробежать через зелёные поля Green Hill Zone, дворец, затопленный озёрами лавы, в Marble Zone, по улицам Spring Yard Zone, под водами затопленных руин в Labyrinth Zone и по стройке в Star Light Zone, и ёж справляется с этой задачей и побеждает доктора Эггмана в Final Zone, выгоняя его с Южного острова. thumb|250px|Конец Sonic the Hedgehog. Победив финального босса игры, можно увидеть две концовки, отличающиеся друг от друга не многим . Первая активируется, если вы не собрали полный набор Изумрудов Хаоса: Соник возвращается в Green Hill Zone, где его радостно встречают некоторые спасённые им из бадников животные, после чего подпрыгивает, указывая пальцем на игрока. Идут титры, после которых можно увидеть доктора Эггмана, который будет перекидывать несобранные игроком Изумруды Хаоса из одной руки в другую. Чтобы активировать вторую, придётся собрать все шесть Изумрудов Хаоса: ёж Соник вновь прибежит в Green Hill Zone, после чего Изумруды Хаоса взлетят и исчезнут, немного изменив локацию. Сам ёж удивится их исчезновению и так же, как и в первой концовке подпрыгнет, указывая пальцем на игрока. В сцене после титров можно будет увидеть доктора, который в ярости прыгает по слову «End». Геймплей Цель игры — просто дойти до конца уровня. Однако, по пути игроку предстоит встретится с различными препятствиями и врагами-роботами. Каждый уровень называется зоной и делится на три зоны, за исключением Final Zone, так как у этой зоны один единственный акт. Способности * [[Spin Jump|'Spin Jump']] — классический прыжок, который может убить врага в двух случаях: если Соник встретится с бадником в воздухе или если Соник будет приземлятся в этом состоянии на бадника. * Spin Attack — это способность Соника, когда он находится в состоянии клубка, после того, как игрок разгонится и нажмёт на кнопку «Вниз». Эта способность будет длится до того момента, пока ёж не остановится. Кольца Главным предметом сбора в игре являются золотые кольца — собирая их, Соник не может погибнуть; но когда же он всё-таки получит урон, все кольца выпадают, которые, однако, он может собрать заново. За получение 100 колец Сонику даётся дополнительная жизнь. Гигантские кольца Гигантские кольца — это вариация колец, которая появляется в игре, если собрать на первом или втором акте 50 колец, которая телепортирует в специальный этап. Мониторы с предметами Игре присутствуют различные бонусы — мониторы с предметами; сами предметы бывают совершенно различными: * Ускорение — соответственно, ускоряет Соника. Также, ускоряется фоновая музыка. * Неуязвимость — соответственно, Соник становится неуязвимым на 20 секунд; ему будут неприступны никакие препятствия, а роботы будут умирать только лишь от его прикосновения. Но стоит помнить, что если игрок упадёт в бездонную пропасть, задохнётся под водой или будет раздавлен двумя объектами, то он в любом случае умрёт. * Дополнительная жизнь — крайне редкий и скрытый предмет, который, соответственно даёт дополнительную жизнь Сонику. * Кольца — даёт Сонику сразу 10 колец. * Щит — защищает игрока от одного удара. Не исчезает со временем. Сбор Изумрудов Хаоса Если Соник дойдёт до финиша с 50 кольцами и более, то позади финишной таблички будет гигантское кольцо, в которое нужно прыгнуть. Кольцо перенесёт Соника на специальный этап, который представляет из себя сюрреалистические пространства, похожие на лабиринты. Они будут вращаться вокруг своей оси. На каждом из специальных этапов будет находится Изумруд Хаоса, и Соник должен добраться до него, пытаясь не касаться блока с надписью «Goal», который выбрасывает Соника из специального этапа. Сбор всех Изумрудов даёт лишь иную концовку. Всего в игре 6 Изумрудов, в то время как в остальных — их 7. Ловушки В игре присутствую различные ловушки, поставленные самим доктором Эггманом или созданные природными условиями. Присутствуют шипы и вариации этой ловушки, различные бездонные пропасти и разное высокотехнологические орудия доктора. Животные Подробнее в статье: Животные (Sonic the Hedgehog (16-бит)) Животные — это жители Южного острова, которые являются друзьями ежа Соника и которых ёж зарёкся спасти. Их можно встретить, если уничтожить любого бадника или открыть капсулу в конце третьего акта. Бадники Подробнее в статье: Бадники (Sonic the Hedgehog (16-бит)) Бадники — это роботы доктора Эггмана, работающие на энергии животных с Южного острова, которые изначально созданы для помощи в работе Эггмана, но вскоре ставшие главной силой доктора против ежа Соника. Боссы Подробнее в статье: Финальные боссы (Sonic the Hedgehog (16-бит)) Боссы — это различные вариации Эггмобиля доктора Эггмана, которые предназначены для того, чтобы победить ежа Соника. Исключением является босс из Final Zone, так как он является больше дополнением одной из комнат Scrap Brain Zone. Спрайты Соника Зоны Игра делится на зоны, которые состоят из 3 актов; в конце третьего акта всегда будет сражение с боссом — доктором Эггманом, на каком-либо из различных транспортных средств, предназначающихся для убийства Соника. Всего в игре 6 основных зон: * Green Hill Zone — зона с квадратной оранжево-коричневой почвой, и зелёной полосатой травой. На ней растут цветы, и пальмы. Также имеются водопады. * Marble Zone — зона представляющая из себя руины античного замка, фиолетового цвета. В этой зоне также находится очень много лавы. * Spring Yard Zone — зона представляющая из себя город, полный ускорителей и бамперов. * Labyrinth Zone — зона представляющая из себя руины, наполовину заполненные водой. На уровне присутствуют различные скрытые ловушки. * Star Light Zone — зона с ночным небом. Врагов мало, но большинство из них Соник уничтожить не может. * Scrap Brain Zone — база Эггмана. Очень трудно-проходимая, имеет множество препятствий, и сложных врагов. Также, в игре присутствуют две особые зоны: * Final Zone — в этой локации проходит только сражение с боссом. * Специальный этап — можно попасть запрыгнув в большое кольцо, которое появляется в конце первого или второго акта каждой зоны (кроме Scrap Brain Zone), при наличии у игрока 50 или более колец. Альтернативные картриджи StH American Box-art.jpg|Американский бокс-арт. StH US Cartridge.JPG|Американский картридж. StH US Box-art (nfr).jpg|Американский бокс-арт с надписью «Not For Resale». StH US Cartridge (nfr).jpg|Американский картридж с надписью «Not For Resale». StH EU Box-art.jpg|Европейский бокс-арт. StH EU Cartridge.jpg|Европейский картридж. StH BRZ Box-art.jpg|Бразильский бокс-арт. StH BRZ Cartridge.jpg|Бразильский картридж. StH KR Box-art.jpg|Корейский бокс-арт. StH KR Cartridge.jpg|Корейский картридж. Музыка Над звуковыми эффектам работали Юкифуми Макино и Хироси Кубота, а вся музыка к игре была написана Масато Накамурой — одним из участников группы Dreams Come True. Музыка к этой игре стала первым опытом Накамуры в создании игр. Сам Масато начал работу над саундтреком, как только ему показали демонстрационную версию игры на компьютере Atari. Он представлял, что пишет музыку для фильма, в следствии чего пытался придать немного драматизма в музыке, черпая при этом ещё идеи из графики и дизайна локаций. Накамура много времени потратил на то, чтобы музыка звучала отлично, учитывая ещё и тот факт, что SEGA Mega Drive могла проигрывать всего четыре звука. Своей работой композитор остался доволен и согласился на написание музыки к игре Sonic the Hedgehog 2. Подробнее в статье: [[Sonic the Hedgehog 1&2 Soundtrack|'Sonic the Hedgehog 1&2 Soundtrack']] В 2011 году 19 октября вышел альбом Sonic the Hedgehog 1&2 Soundtrack, приуроченный к 20-тилетию оригинальной игры. Музыка была написана всё тем же Масато Накамурой. В нём присутствовали ремиксы треков из Sonic the Hedgehog, Sonic the Hedgehog 2 и несколько версий игры «Sweet Sweet Sweet» из Sonic the Hedgehog 2006 года. Порты thumb|220x220px|Арт для иконки порта на Android 2011 года. Sonic the Hedgehog (2011) Впервые оригинальный Sonic the Hedgehog посетил телефоны для Android в 2011 году. Тем не менее, за пределы Японии порт не вышел. Порт был сделан SonicTeam. Цена игры составляла 700 йен(=407,8 рублей). Игру нельзя было назвать полноценным портом оригинальной игры, так как запускалась она на встроенном эмуляторе. Управление данной игрой производилось с помощью кнопок на экране телефона. Размер экрана можно было регулировать, а так же в игру встроили систему сохранений. thumb|220x220px|Арт для иконки порта на Android 2013 года. Sonic the Hedgehog (2013) Подробнее в статье: Sonic the Hedgehog (2013) Во второй раз Sonic the Hedgehog был уже портирован в 2013 году Таксиманом, известный больше под именем Christian Whittehead, и Headcannon. Которая изначально стоила 3$, но уже в 2017 году игру вписали в список игр SEGA Forever и игра стала распространятся бесплатно, но при этом появился донат, обновляющий игру до премиум версии игры, которая просто отключает всю рекламу и который стоил 2,33 долларов(=150 рублей). Геймплей был дополнен разными способностями Соника, не вошедшие в оригинал, Тейлзом, Наклзом, сам Debug Mode был дополнен разными объектами из беты игры, а Level Select получил новые настройки и были исправлены некоторые косяки оригинала. Примечания en:Sonic the Hedgehog (1991) fr:Sonic the Hedgehog (1991) es:Sonic the Hedgehog (1991) de:Sonic the Hedgehog (1991) pl:Sonic the Hedgehog (1991) Категория:Sonic the Hedgehog (16-бит)